Second Thoughts
by Ashlee Nicolee
Summary: ONE SHOT...PAUL LONDONXOC...JEFFXOC


_Flashback_

_Jeff and his girlfriend Hailey were on spring break with their friends John, Randy, Brynn and Audrina. They were all sitting on the beach, looking out at the water._

_"It's gorgeous out here" Hailey said as the wind blew lightly._

_"I know. It's even better sitting out here with you" Jeff replied kissing her cheek._

_"You are so cute" Hailey said grinning._

_"Not as cute as you" Jeff said tucking a few strands behind her ear._

_Hailey leaned in close and kissed his lips._

_Hailey pulled back before she said "When I get married, I hope it's to you"_

_"It will be, and when we get married, I'm going to be the happiest guy in the world and give you the dream wedding that you deserve" Jeff replied._

_Hailey kissed his lips again and puled back and said "I love you"_

_"I love you too" Jeff replied._

_End of Flashback_

Hailey mumbled something before opening her eyes. She sat up and looked at the man sleeping beside her. It wasn't Jeff. It was her fiance Paul London. Hailey looked at him before laying back down and turning her back to Paul. If only she were marrying Jeff insted of Paul. Don't get her wrong. She loved Paul, but Jeff was supposed to be the one marrying her. Was she having second thoughts? Of course not. She was marrying Paul not Jeff. Her and Jeff are just friends...right? Hailey and Jeff had cut off all communication with each other and haven't spoken to each other since they broke up. Paul opened his eyes and saw Hailey staring up at the ceiling. "Hey you ok?" Paul asked her. "Yea, I just had a bad dream" Hailey replied. Paul wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

The Next Day

Hailey was out with her friends Brynn and Audrina doing some last minute wedding stuff. Hailey smiled as she pushed the door open to the bridal shop, it was her last fitting for her dress. Her friends Audrina and Brynn were sitting in some chairs talking while they waited to Hailey to show her dress off one more time before the big day. Hailey cleared her throat as she stood there in her dress with a long train behind her, Audrina looked at her friend in awe while she stood up. "Man your gonna make Paul go weak in the knees with that dress, your wedding is going to be amazing." Audrina said with a smile as Brynn glanced outside in time to spot someone who looked vaguely familiar with his hands in his pockets walking down the sidewalk. "I'm gonna go use my phone real quick" Brynn said walking out of the bridal shop."Jeff Hardy?" Brynn called after him. Jeff turned around and recognized the person who just called his name. "Brynn Cena?" Jeff replied walking back towards her. "Omg it's really you!" Brynn said hugging him. "How are you?" Jeff asked. "I'm good. What are you doing here?" Brynn said as they sat on a bench. "I'm here to visit John and Randy. I found out they were here for some wedding. Who's getting married?" Jeff asked. "You mean you didn't hear?" Brynn said looking at him. "Hear what?" Jeff replied. "That Hailey and Paul London are getting married" Brynn said. "Excuse me?" Jeff said looking shocked. "Yea, this weekend they're getting married" Brynn replied. "Since when?" Jeff asked. "It will be 2 years on the 24th" Brynn said. "I wish she would of told me" Jeff replied. "Well I think she was going to tell you but she just got sidetracked with everything" she said as she sat her hands in her lap, while Jeff looked at her inside his heart sank as he wished he was the one marrying Hailey.

Inside the Bridal shop

Hailey had changed back in to her clothes and walked back out to where Audrina was. "Where's Brynn?" Hailey asked. "She went to use her phone, but that was 15 minutes ago" Audrina replied. "Ok, let's go find her" Hailey said as her and Audrina walked out of the bridal shop. They spotted Brynn talking to someone on a bench. Hailey looked at the person that Brynn was talking to and was shocked at who she saw. "Jeff?" Hailey asked. "Hi, Hailey" Jeff replied. "What are you doing here?" Hailey said. "Visiting" Jeff replied. "Hailey told me you're getting married. Congratulations" "Thanks" Hailey said looking at the ground. "Audrina how are you?" Jeff said hugging her. "I'm great" Audrina said grinning. "What are you doing here?" Hailey asked. "We'll leave you 2 alone" Brynn said getting up and walking towards the coffee shop. "Well I came to visit Randy and John. They told me someone was getting married, but they didn't tell me that it was you" Jeff said as Hailey sat down beside him. "I'm sorry. I should of called and told you" Hailey said. "No, it's ok. We haven't talked to each other in over 2 years" Jeff replied. "Well I should get going. It was nice seeing you again" Hailey said standing up. "Yea, you too" Jeff replied. "Well bye" Hailey said walking away.

Day of the Wedding

Hailey stood in the bathroom of the church, looking at herself in the mirror. This was it. This is the day she was looking forward to for 2 years,she closed her eyes for a brief second as she remembered running into Jeff just days ago. She pushed a piece of her hair out of her eyes as she heard a knock at the door, "It's open" Hailey said as she put a small amount of lip gloss on as the door opened. Audrina walked in with a smile "Hey how are u feeling any butterflies yet?" she asked as she pushed the door shut real quick. "Of course I'm nervous and yes I do have butterflies but I'm having second…." Hailey was cut off by a louder knock at the door. Outside stood a tall gentleman with dark hair "We're almost ready to start the wedding Miss." he said briefly before he walked away from the door. While Brynn was standing near a window watching other guests arrive, then she felt someone walk up behind her and a familiar smell. She smiled as she turned around to face John "brings back memories of our wedding doesn't it" he said quietly. A few seconds later Brynn had headed back to where Hailey was who was quietly talking to Audrina while she waited. "Ya ready?" Brynn asked. "As ready as I'll ever be" Hailey replied taking in a deep breath. Brynn and Audrina walked downstairs and waited in the hallway. The music started to play as the bridesmaids walked down the aisle towards the front of the altar. The piano player played the Wedding March as the whole church stood up waiting for the bride.

Meanwhile upstairs

Hailey had been laying on the floor crying her eyes out. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, and her she was thinking about another man. She wanted to marry Jeff not Paul. She did love Paul, but she wanted to be with Jeff. She She dapped her damp cheeks with a tissue as she stood up, faintly she could hear the music playing. She glanced around the room for her purse once she spotted it she quickly grabbed it and searched for a piece of paper. After she managed to find a piece of paper she wrote a note upon it for someone to see.

_Paul, _

_I really do love you but deep down my heart is telling me differently. I'm really sorry for doing this to you but I just can't marry you. I belong with my first love… Jeffery _

_Yours Truly, _

_Hailey._

She let a few tear drops slip out as she folded the piece of paper, she put his name upon it before dropping it on the table. With in seconds after setting it down she opened the door and crept quietly downstairs and out the front door.

In the altar

The piano player had stopped playing and looked around for the bride. Everyone had asked the same question...Where's Hailey? Audrina and Brynn looked at each other, then ran to the bathroom so see if maybe Hailey was in there. They got to the bathroom and realized it was empty. Brynn walked over to the sink and saw a note. She picked it up and took it back to the altar. Everyone was talking amongst themselves. "Was she in there?" Paul looked at both Audrina and Brynn. "No, the bathroom was empty, but I did find this" Brynn replied as she handed the note to him. Paul opened it, and let out a single tear. "She's gone" "What do you mean she's gone?" John asked. "She left me to go be with Jeff" Paul said sitting down on the steps of the altar. "I'm sorry man" Randy said putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Me too" Paul replied sighing.

Where Hailey was

Hailey was driving to Jeff's house with all these things going through her head. She had just run out on the man she was going to marry. Hailey reached his house and got out, and walked on to the porch. She knocked lightly and Jeff opened the door to find a crying Hailey. "Hailey what are you doing here?" "I just left Paul and everyone at the altar. I couldn't go through with the wedding?" Hailey replied sighing. "Why not?" Jeff asked. "Because I don't love him. I love you. I always have and I never stopped. It should have been you there. Not Paul" Hailey said crying harder. "Shhh it's ok. Come here" Jeff said taking Hailey in his arms. "Don't cry. I'm here now" "I always wished you were sleeping beside me" Hailey said crying in to his shoulder. "Yea me too, and I love you too Hailey" Jeff said whispering.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HERE'S ONE SHOT # 3! THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY OTHER AMAZING FRIEND JANINE!...ENJOY

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN JEFF...I ONLY OWN HAILEY


End file.
